


Of Touching Beards and Clumsy Hobbits

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beards, Clumsiness, Crack, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bilbo, Public Scene, Surprises, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, touching someone's beard does not mean the same thing to dwarves and hobbits. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Touching Beards and Clumsy Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/gifts), [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/gifts), [FeminineBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeminineBrain/gifts), [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/gifts), [alwaysforeverdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforeverdreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oblivious Courtship Trope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652165) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

It happened so fast, so unexpectedly that Balin was left feeling he’d been swept off his feet.

One moment he and Miss Baggins were walking side by side in companionable silence. The next the burglar stumbled and was saved from falling flat on her face by the quick reflexes of the white-haired dwarf.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Master Balin! I wasn’t paying proper attention. Thank you,” she stammered her apologies and thanks before marching forward, embarrassed at how her clumsiness had gained the group’s notice.

Balin was frozen in shock, his eyes round and cheeks flaming. He hardly could believe it, though he’d seen it with his own eyes: Bilbo had brushed her hand through his beard when he’d caught her. Had _repeatedly_ touched his beard. And in _**public**_.

It was so scandalous, such un-dwarf like behavior; it nearly was enough to make the adviser faint. Never had he suspected… He was not young, and certainly not a hobbit. But to boldly have Bilbo propose marriage to him, it, it...it made his heart swell.

The dwarf swallowed the strong urge to laugh gleefully at his companions’ reactions. Thorin and Dwalin were positively brooding; Bofur, Nori, Oin, and Bifur glaring daggers; and Ori, Fili, and Kili appeared heartbroken. The lads almost dampened Balin’s joy. Almost.

Grinning, the dwarf hurried to catch up with his hobbit, already plotting on how he would accept Bilbo’s proposal. 

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tea Leaves and Its Functions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548574) by [FeminineBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeminineBrain/pseuds/FeminineBrain)




End file.
